TriWizard Again
by Isebas
Summary: Summary:Slightly AU Fourth Year. During the course of the summer before fourth year Harry receives help from the future. Not only is he sent his future memories, but his power as well. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will still obviously happen. Gray!Ind!Harry.
1. New Old Memories?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with it. It belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros. My story is intended for entertainment only and not profit of any kind.

Summary:Slightly AU Fourth Year. During the course of the summer before fourth year Harry receives help from the future. Not only is he sent his future memories, but his power as well. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will still obviously happen. Dark!Harry. Might have some slight Dumbledore Bashing. Pairing is Harry/Fleur possible Harry/Tonks/Fleur later.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in the second bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. His third year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just ended and he had found out that he had a godfather. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to live with him, since he was still a wanted fugitive. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban just to get to Peter and save Harry.

Two weeks into summer break Harry had been lying in his bed when a sudden pain ripped through his head. He fell back on to his bed screaming as the pain increased. He could distantly hear his uncle pounding on his door and screaming at him to shut the hell up, but he couldn't seem to get into his room. Harry passed out and wouldn't wake for an entire week.

When he did wake up it was to sun streaming into his eyes and a massive headache trying to split his head in two. He brought his arm up to cover them before his headache to become worse before bolting straight up in bed. He thought back into his mind and tried to remember what happened. A memory flashed before his minds eye of an older him performing a ritual. It would send back his memories and powers. He now knew that his older conscience and his younger were blended together.

He had the memories of his older self, of a war torn future. He knew what he needed to do. He grabbed his wand which was on the nightstand next to his bed. He needed to remove the tracking charm on his wand. He spoke the incantation " _Shieldus ex Magicka astomini Detectora" _and watched as a gold mist came out of his wand, enveloping it then disappeared with a flash. He waved his wand around his room, causing everything in the room to fly into his trunk and then for it to shrink. He picked it up and slid it in pocket and sent Hedwig on ahead to the Alley before cleaning and shrinking her cage. Tapping his head with his wand he dissilutioned himself before silencing his shoes. Sneaking down the stairs was easy after so many years of doing so and the door opened silently before closing itself on his way out with the barest of a click.

Harry walked a couple of blocks from Privet Drive so he could avoid Mrs. Figg, who could potentially ruin his plans. Walking into an alleyway he change his disguise. He concentrated and felt his body change subtly. The change was a little a little uncomfortable causing him to squash the urge to squirm; he didn't want to mess up. He conjured a tall mirror to check over his reflection.

He was happy to see a silver haired, dark green eyed man with a trimmed goatee looking back at him. His facial features were changed around a little reducing the little bit of baby fat he still had and hollowing his cheeks out a little. His nose had also grown longer and pointier while his hair was now shoulder length. He could feel his scar beneath his hair where he moved it to. Waiving his wand and giving it a twirl at the end he transfigured a pair of school robes into a nice black and silver robes and his hair was tied back with a silver thong.

The frame of his glasses were transfigured into an oval shape and copper colored. His shoes changed into a comfortable pair of dark brown leather boots with several buckles on the side. With the amount of power he put into them the transfigurations would last until he decided to undo them. Picking up a stick he transfigured it into a black walking stick with a bronze wolves head.

He walked out to the sidewalk, making sure no one was looking and stuck out his wand to call the Knight Bus. About thirty seconds later there was a loud 'bang' as the purple double-decker pulled up in front of him. A young pimply faced wizard got opened the door and got off.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transportation for stranded witch or wizard. I am Samuel Weiler, call me Sam, and I will be your conductor this morning. Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Edgar's Pot please." Harry replied as he climbed on the bus.

Sam nodded. "Right that'll be seven sickles please."

Harry counted out the sickles and handed them to Sam before taking a seat. The bus took off throwing Harry back a bit, even though he knew what to expect. It was really crowded this time for some reason. Then he remembered that England was hosting the Quidditch World Cup this summer. This brought on memories of the Weasley's.

_~Memory~_

_Harry stared in shock and horror at the burning house in front of him. The Burrow, the ancestral home of the Weasley family, was burning down. Death Eater's had attacked during the night,most of the Weasley's except Ginny and Molly were at Grimmauld Place. Nobody knew of the attack until they seen their two hands shrivel up and fall off the Weasley clock. They all got to the Burrow but it was too late, both Ginny and Molly were trapped inside. _

_Arthur Weasley was later killed in a battle that took his two eldest sons as well. They had fought against an army of giants and dementors in Diagon Alley on the day it was filled with students getting their school supplies. Fred and George died the same way they came into the world, together. They were both killed by Lord Voldemort's two top inner circle members Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The two inner circle members hadn't come out unscathed though, Lucius died slowly from having his throat sliced open with a cutting charm. Bellatrix lost right eye and had a long cut running up her right side of her face and burn marks from an incendio on the left. She was later killed by an enraged Ron and Neville. In the end Ron was the only Weasley to survive the war._

_~End~_

* * *

Harry shook his head, dispelling his memories as the bus came to a stop.

"Edgar's Pot." Sam called out. Harry watched as a group of people got off before him. He followed them into the familiar pub and walked up to the bar. Ellie, the barmaid and co-owner smiled up him. Even in her mid-sixties she was a beautiful sight. Her blond hair was just beginning to turn gray at the roots and her blue eyes sparkled with youth and humor. Her figure would make a lot of younger women green with envy, especially her bust size.

Edgar's Pot was classier and better cared for that Leaky Cauldron. It also rented rooms but also had a small dance hall attached to it. The main room was large with over twenty tables in it. The rap-around bar was situated in the middle of the room while four large cobblestone fireplaces were situated around the room. The pub was also better lit since large chandeliers hung above each other the tables. It was also contained the entry way to Morgan Alley.

"What can I get for you sir?" She asked.

"Let me get one of your morning specials please." Harry replied. "And please call me Aalyan."

"Of course Aalyan." Ellie giggled, returning ten minutes later with his meal of eggs, sausage, toast and cubed potatoes with ham and onions. "That'll be two sickles please."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile before digging in. He groaned in enjoyment. He loved the breakfast food here and often swore that Ellie could make a killing as a chef in the muggle world.

Walking towards the back of the pub he slipped up the hood of his cloak before stepping into a large fireplace with blue flames. He could feel them lick at his exposed skin but instead of being warm it was cool. The entrance towards the alley was disguised as a large fireplace. All you had to do was step in it and the next step would take into the alley. Even though it was based off the same thing ,it had none of the sensations of floo travel, which he was thankful for.

Stepping out into the alley he looked around. Morgan Alley was the newest magical district, having only been around for 500 years, while Diagon Alley was opened just before the founding of Hogwart's. It was originally a part of Diagon Alley but quickly grew in size and was moved to another part of the city. It was cleaner and neater than Diagon Alley. For one thing the buildings were all straight and neatly stacked beside each other.

Morgan Alley had five offshoots from the main drag. The main drag contained many different clothing shops, where the social elite shopped. One contained most of the wizarding worlds factories including Butterbeer, Firewhiskey distilluries and Honeyduke's. Another contained residential properties, one contained a majority of the British wizarding world's legal offices.

Another of the offshoots had businesses that sold rare goods including books, potions ingredients, and other odds and ends. The last contained several food stores, different restaurants and chafes and livestock auctions. Several businesses in this offshoot also dealt in house elf purchasing. In the middle of the offshoots there was a large solid silver and gold fountain depicting Merlin and Morgan Le Fay dueling each other. Instead of spells their wands shot out water with alternating colors. Benches were arranged around the fountain so people could sit down and enjoy the weather.

Harry needed to go towards the legal offshoot, or more specifically _Graves, Adams & Winchester's_ legal offices. They had been the legal representatives of the Potter family for almost six generations. It was one of the wealthier law offices representing many of the old families. Harry knew that he could trust them since even if they had differing political views they swore secrecy pacts with their clients. This prevented them from willingly or otherwise, releasing their clients legal information.

Walking in the only sound was the clicking of his walking stick on the floor. The lounge area contained richly appointed furnish and was tastefully colored. The flooring was black marble with the company logo embossed in the floor. Sitting behind the desk was a middle aged black haired woman in a short gray business robes.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with my family retainer." Harry replied.

"And do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"Not as such but I am sure that he will see me if he wants to keep my family's business here." Harry said steely.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman asked with a sneer.

"Harry Potter." He replied causing her eyes to widen.

"Give me one moment." The woman replied standing up. Stepping around her desk she walked down a long hallway.

"Of course." Harry replied waiving a hand for her to go.

"Mr. Graves will see you now sir." The secretary said after returning a couple of minutes later. "If you'll follow me sir I can lead you to his office.

"Thank you." Harry replied. Harry felt himself passing through several wards as they walked down the hallway.

The office they walked into was richly but tastefully furnished with dark brown furniture and black leather seats. The left side of the office was covered in bookshelves with several portraits above them while the right side had two large windows showing a large meadow. The windows were enchanted to let a cool spring breeze in along with the smell of wildflowers.

Standing behind the desk was the second largest man Harry had ever seen, the first being Hagrid. He had to be at least seven feet tall with large broad shoulders. His short black hair was littered with small parts of gray while his dark brown eyes shown with cunning and intelligence. His skin was deeply tanned and he wore a handlebar mustache. The only thing that detracted from his stern, hard appearance were the laugh lines around his eyes.

"That'll be all Sharon." Graves said.

"Yes sir." The secretary replied, closing the door on her way out.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Graves said holding his hand out to shake. "I am Adam Graves and as you know am the Potter family legal regent. Please call me Adam."

"Yes sir and call me Harry." Harry replied as he shook his hand.

"Of course." Graves said. "Please have a seat."

The seat Harry sat down in was very comfortable and had a comfort charm. The charm kept the person sitting in it perfectly comfortable, keeping them cool or warm.

"The first thing for us to do is to is sign a new privacy and confidentiality contract between us. I would like to swear and sign even if you decide that you no longer wish to have us manage your estate." Graves spoke, opening a drawer and pulling out a thin folder. "I advise you to read these thoroughly."

"I am here to claim my family lordships." Harry said.

"Lordships sir?" Graves asked. "I personally only know about the Potter lordship."

"Yes I have discovered that I am the direct heir of Croaxus on my mother's side." Harry replied.

"Interesting." Graves said his eyebrows slightly raised. "I will of course need you to verify this."

"I understand." Harry said.

Graves opened another one of his desk drawers and pulled out what appeared to be a plain piece of parchment and a familiar looking black quill sealed in plastic.

"This is a normal piece of parchment but this quill is quite special." Graves spoke as he sat them in front of Harry. "This is a one time use blood quill soaked in a heritage potion made by a guild certified Potions Master. It is charmed against lying and when you write with it it will use a small amount of your blood instead of ink. Unlike regular blood quills though you would have to write with it several thousand times before it would inflict any kind of lasting harm. You need only sign your name on the paper and your family trees will be written out."

Harry silently picked up the quill before writing out his name. _Harry James Potter_ was temporarily etched on his hand with a small flash of pain before disappearing and leaving his hand looking perfectly well. Slowly a family tree appeared before the quill began zooming down the page. It took nearly five minutes before it stopped. Graves picked up before nodding and passing it to Harry. Laid out before him was his entire family tree with two shining crests at the bottom. The one on the right had _Potter _below it while the left had _Croaxus _under it.

"Hmm. Everything seems to be in order. I'll have your family rings brought up to you and I'll need you to fill out some paperwork and then I can give you an entire list of your family assets." Graves said.

"Of course I understand." Harry replied.

Graves pulled out his wand before he stuck it in a wooden box with a hole in the front. Placing his thumb beside the hole he said, "Potter and Croaxus family rings and files."

"A secure system that will transfer the rings from the vaults beneath the building and pulls the files from our archives." Graves spoke noticing his client's curious stare. The box lit up slightly and let out a chime. Opening the lid Graves pulled out two long wooden boxes which rightly shouldn't have fit inside of it. a couple of large folders, and four leather bound ledgers. Sitting the boxes in front of Harry he motioned for him to open them.

Opening the one on the right he saw the Potter family ring and a small six inch dagger with a sheath beside it. The ring was made of gold and had a blood diamond with the family crest embedded in the stone. The Potter family crest had two griffins raised on their hind legs with the sun and the moon between them. The handle of the dagger was made of white gold while the blade was made of silver. Both the handle and sheath were encrusted with precious jewels.

The Croaxus family ring was made of silver with an emerald for the stone with the family crest engraved on the sides. The crest was of a sword and mace crossed together with a lightning bolt down the middle. It was almost perfect for Harry with his lightning bolt scar. The dagger itself was made of mithril and crafted by dwarves for one of his ancestors who assisted them in a war against the goblins.

It was a simple looking dagger but seemed to be more elegant and impressive than the jewel encrusted Potter dagger. The blade was about eight inches in length with wicked looking teeth on the edge. Graves inhaled sharply when he saw it as was rare to ever see it, let alone know anyone who owned a piece of it.

Harry picked up the Potter ring first and jolt of magic flow through his body to his very center where it seemed to fill him with pride and love, before picked up the Croaxus ring and slid it on his finger. This time the jolt was more subtle but with an ancient and controlled power. The ring filled him with a sense of justice and determination. He watched as the rings merged with a mental command before turning invisible.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Croaxus. Now for the paperwork you need to sign." Graves spoke getting over his show before handing over a stack of papers.

It took him twenty minutes to get through signing all the forms. Some of them were for his emancipation and the last two were for transferring the control of the wards on all his properties over to him. He had to sit back for ten minutes and take a headache potion after that.

"Here are the ledgers for all the accounts in your families names." Graves said.

Harry took the set of four ledgers. Two of the ledgers were the finances for each family both monetary and investments. The other two contained a complete lists for all the properties owned by each family.

Harry opened the first one which happened to be the Potter ledger for money and investments.

_**Potter Family Finances**_

_Trust vault-587- 125,000 galleons, 35 sickles, 14 knuts_

_Lily Potter(personal vault)-692- 9,000 galleons, 24 sickles, 2 knuts_

_James Potter(personal vault)-385- 25,235 galleons, 10 sickles_

_Potter Family Vault__-10 _

_Liquid- 275,987,234 galleons, 500 sickles, 23 knuts_

_Jewels/Weapons/Misc.- 5,983,534 galleons, 19 sickles, 28 knuts_

_Bank of England__- 23,867,415 pounds_

_Investments__- 14,987,329 galleons, 24 sickles, 14 knuts_

Harry shut the first ledger figuring that he would take a look at the investments later. He decided to check out his other family's finances.

_**Croaxus Family Finances**_

_Vault 715- 250,000 galleons, 17 knuts_

_Vault 237- 15,983 galleons, 23 sickles, 3 knuts_

_Croaxus Family Vault__-25_

_Liquid- 355,982,787 galleons, 5,000 sickles, 235 knuts_

_Jewels/Weapons/Misc.- 17,388,568 galleons, 13 sickles_

_Gringott's Moscow Branch_

_Vault 733- 14,875,938 galleons, 19 sickles, 4 knuts_

_Bank of England__-14,255, 876,668 pounds_

_Bank of America- 2,789,456.95 American Dollars_

_Investments-35,146,569 galleons, 14 sickles, and 5 knuts_

Harry closed that Ledger too before shrinking them all and slipping them into his pocket.

"Nobody but yourself will be able to read those ledgers unless given express permission by you. Although the Croaxus family is younger than the Potter family they have more money because they have made wise investments over the years. The Potter family has always been known for their great wards, while the Croaxus family is known for their magical and more recently technological developments. They even created an early form of the Wolfsbane potion and veritaserum." Graves commented. "Your account manager at Gringott's is Master Bonebreaker and if you would like I can contact him and have a money pouch and wallet connected to your vault available for you so you wouldn't need to visit your vaults to get muggle or wizarding currency."

"This appears to be all the business I need to take care of today." Harry said.

'If I might make a suggestion, my lord. I think it would be beneficial for you to get a second wand and some wand holsters. There's a shop in Knockturn Alley that crafts wands. Nichello's I believe is the name. They are more expensive than a normal wand but much better suited to their master." Graves said.

"Thank you Adam." Harry said standing and shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it Harry." Graves said. "If you need to speak with me feel free to send me a message any time, day or night. If you are looking to make more investments it might be wise to look over your family ledgers then get in contact with my partner Bruce Winchester."

"I'll have to think about it." Harry replied.

"Have a good day." Graves said, walking Harry to the door.

"You as well." Harry commented as he left the office. He nodded briefly to the secretary before walking out the front door. Walking down the alley he decided to eat lunch before visiting Gringott's.

* * *

Harry walked out of the alleyway and towards the fountain in the middle of Morgan Alley. Hidden behind the fountain was a special concrete slab with runes carved in it. It was a special transportation pad used by Gringott's around the world that could transport you from one area to another.

"Gringott's Diagon Alley branch." Harry intoned firmly. The runes on the slab lit up and he felt a moment of weightlessness before he gently landed on the pad in Gringott's.

Walking up to a free teller he waited to be acknowledged.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked.

"I need someone to take me to my vaults." Harry replied.

"Very well. Igstrom!" The goblin yelled. A smaller goblin with yellowish tan skin walked up. "Take this client to his vault."

The little goblin motioned for him to follow before climbing into an empty cart.

"Which vault?" The goblin asked.

"25." Harry replied.

The goblin nodded his head before flipping a switch on the side of the cart. They were immediately launched from dead stop to full speed in less than two seconds. They sped down the tracks at speeds faster than most roller coasters. It took about twenty minutes before they started slowing down. They finally came to stop in front of his vault. When they got off Harry's legs were a little shaky but he got it under control in a minute or two.

"Are you alright?" The goblin asked, though it didn't sound as if he cared much.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Harry said before walking up and pressing his family ring into the indention on the face of the vault. The vault door flashed white before creaking open. The inside of the vault was about three times as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was sectioned off into different rooms, each with a label on the door. There was one for library,jewels,cash,family papers, potions ingredients, weapons, forge and inventions. Harry decided to check out the library first. He walked into the room and found it filled almost to the brim with books. The room had to have had an expansion charm on it, it was so large. He walked to the pedestal in the middle of the room which had a directory book on it. He tapped it with his wand and said "Family magic". A pile of about thirty books sat beside him almost immediately. He also grabbed a few on the dark arts, rituals, blood magic, and various other school subjects. He set them inside a multi-compartment trunk he found sitting on the pedestal. He also grabbed a book written by one of his ancestors on how to make brooms. He knew that some would help him with his abilities, some of which were locked.

He next went over to the potions storage room to find all the ingredients in a suspended animation field. He grabbed ingredients he would need to make several of the potions this summer. He grabbed himself a few new cauldrons and some stirrers and voice-activated burners. He took out his trunk and placed them all inside of the trunk careful not to miss any of the ingredients or break any of the containers.

The next room he visited contained the weapons. It had just about any kind of weapon imaginable inside of it. He didn't really think he would benefit by carrying anything bulky around so he looked around for some daggers. Daggers he would easily be able to hide inside of his robes.

He found a pair of daggers that he liked. The blades on them were about seven inches long and they were identical. The blades were black and the handles were wrapped in dragon hide. They were simple but functional. He didn't really want anything really gaudy. He slipped them into two holsters which went onto his thighs before disappearing under disillusionment. He didn't really want to use his family daggers unless necessary.

Harry saved his favorite room for last: The invention room. It was filled with different inventions his family had come up with over the years. He remembered coming here in the future and it had provided him with a lot of interesting toys. He grabbed a device that would allow the subconscious part of his brain to absorb information when a person sleeps.

He also grabbed a metal band that goes on your head, which taught different languages both magical and non-magical. He grabbed a ring that allowed the wearer invisibility. It was gold with an emerald stone in it. For the person to turn invisible they have to turn it in a half circle clockwise.

It even worked against magical eyes but if someone could read aura's they would see the person. He found a pair of magical contact lenses as well. They were charmed for automatic prescription, able to see through invisibility cloaks, solid objects, and give improved night vision along with heat vision.

He packed everything up and walked out of the vault where the goblin was waiting for him patiently. The goblin sat up straighter in the cart when he seen Harry.

"I would like to go to vault 10 now." Harry said.

"Of course sir." The goblin replied before waiting for Harry to be seated and flipping the switch again. They stopped five minutes later in front of a pair of golden double doors. The Potter family crest was carved into the gold. Outside of the vault was a pedestal with a bowl on it. The Potter's were cautious so he would have to allow some blood to fall into the bowl and state his full name.

Harry walked up to pedestal before taking out one of his daggers and cutting his palm. He allowed a small amount in the bowl to collect before stating, "I Harry James Potter-Croaxus, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Croaxus ask for entrance to his vault."

A deep rumbling voice answered back "Enter Harry James Potter-Croaxus, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Croaxus."

The doors opened allowing for a fine mist to flow out and a whoosh of air to rush into the vault. It to was sectioned off into different rooms but wasn't as large as the Croaxus vault. Harry only came to get some books and a pair of letters and boxes his parents left for him. He walked into the room with the Potter family library and repeated the same process as he had before.

He was able to quickly find the boxes and letters his parents had left for him. He shrank everything down and put it in his trunk with his other belongings. The ride to the the surface of the bank didn't seem to take as long, as they were there in no time. As he was walking back to the transportation pad he was interrupted by another goblin stepping up to him.

"Mr Potter your lawyer has mailed us saying that you wished to have one our purses and wallets." The goblin said pulling out the afformentioned items. "Once you allow a drop of your blood to fall on these the money will be directly taken from whichever fault you specify. It is charmed against theft and if you ever lose it just come to the bank and we can have it recalled here for you."

"Thank you." Harry replied as he allowed a drop of blood to fall on them. They flashed once before returning to normal.

"Your welcome Mr. Potter." The goblin replied before walking away.

Stepping on the pad he was transported back to Morgan Alley.

* * *

Getting off the pad he walked towards Varillo's clothing shop. They made high quality goods and could order anything you wanted that they didn't have. The store was of course expensive but they only used the highest quality supplies.

"How can I help you?" One of the sale clerk's asked. She was a fairly tall woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She had a haughty expression on her face and was looking at him as if he might not belong there.

"I am in need of a completely new wardrobe." Harry replied causing her to perk up. "I need ten everyday robes, 10 robes for special occasions, and four dress robes. I would like them all to be made with acromuntula silk. I need pants, some shirts, undergarments, socks, two pair of dress shoes, two pair of regular trainers, and two pair of dragon hide boots. I also want a long dragon hide coat. I want a complete charm set done on all of my clothing including: Weather-proof, resizing charm, repairing, and a temperature regulating charm."

The sale's clerk seemed to perk up the more Harry went on.

"Of course sir, if you'll follow me we'll take all your measurements." She said leading him into a dressing room in the back. "Please remove all of your outside clothing except your undergarments."

If Harry hadn't been caused to grow up when he received his memories he might have blushed all over. Instead he just had a light blush on his cheeks which he swiftly shifted away with his metamorph abilities. Quickly he stripped with his back to her before turning around to a young seamstress come in.

The girl tapped a measuring tape with her wand causing it to zoom around him, similar to way it did at Olivander's. Harry just went through it with a small smile on his face. Writing down his measurements on her clipboard the young seamstress smiled at him.

"It'll be just a few moments." She said before walking out so she could give them to the head seamstress. She and another older woman walked back in levitating a container of different colored materials. They spent an hour coordinating different colors and designs.

He walked up to the counter afterwards to see the sales witch from earlier.

"Have you found everything to your satisfaction sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course but I would expect nothing less with what I have heard of this business." Harry replied

"Thank you sir, we always appreciate our customers." She said. _I'll bet you appreciate their money even more _Harry thought with a mental snort.

"How much is my bill?" He asked.

"Your bill comes to six thousand galleons, twenty-four sickles and four knuts." The sales witch replied.

Harry took out his money bag and said "6,300 galleons, 24 sickles, and 4 knuts"

"Here's the money for my bill and a hundred galleon tip for yourself and each of the two seamstresses that served me." He said with a winning smile.

"Thank you sir. How would like to go about getting your purchases sir?" She asked.

"I'll come by and pick them up. When should they be ready by?" He asked.

"We could have them ready in half and hour sir for an extra 500 galleons." She replied.

"That'll be fine. Thank you." He said before bowing and walking out the door. He walked back out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley and started towards Flourish & Blotts, intent on picking out some books. He was just about to walk in when he hears a commotion coming from inside Knockturn Alley. A guy was running towards Diagon Alley with aurors chasing after him. He watched as the guy dodged out of the way of two stunners and a impediment jinx. Harry drew his wand and fired off a tripping hex and sent a coil of rope binding his arms to his body seconds later.

"Thanks." A female auror said panting slightly. "I didn't think that guy was ever gonna stop."

"No problem." Harry said with a grin. "I'm glad I could help."

"Could I get your name for my report?" She asked as she pulled out a small notepad and a quill.

"Lord Aalyn Croaxus." Harry responded using his fake name. "May I ask what yours is?"

The auror was momentarily shocked by his name before responding, " I am auror Tonks."

"Then I bid you good day auror Tonks." He said bowing slightly before continuing on his way to Flourish and Blott's.

He walked slowly through the store. He could see a few first and second years going from isle to isle with their families. It was nice not to be noticed and pointed at because of something he hardly remembered. He walked through each section at a leisurely pace grabbing anything of interest to him. He finally left two hours later with a package of 250 shrunken books.

He made his way back over to Varillo's to see a smiling sales witch standing behind the counter. She snapped her finger and four seamstresses came out of the back. They each had arm loads of Harry's clothes. Harry spent the next half hour going through the clothes satisfied with his purchases. He decided to wear all black outfit except for a charcoal gray shirt, dragon hide boots, and his long dragon hide coat.

He walked down to the magical tattoo parlor down the road the alley. He walked out a hundred galleons poorer sporting a tattoo of a shadow cat on his shoulder blade that disappeared every once and a while. All he to do was drink an outline potion which burned the design into his skin and then drink the coloring potions. The whole process took only twenty minutes but looked even better than it did if it was by hand.

* * *

A/N: I decided to rewrite parts of chapter 1 having listened to several of my readers comments. I agree that it was very cliché that Harry went to the goblins that controlled both legal and monetary matters. So I decided to do things a little differently than I have in the past. I also switched around his visit to the alley's a little bit. I got rid of the dragon and phoenix tattoos since tats are pretty cliché but left the one.


	2. Settling In and a New Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. It belongs to Miss Rowling and Warner Bros. This story is intended for entertainment only and not for profit of any kind. As always reviews, suggestions, and comments are appreciated.

_A/N: Finally another chapter out. Sirius is no longer on the run and has somewhere safe to live. Harry will have someone to help him get ready and practice his magic with. I will be starting the next chapter soon. _

_I haven't decided on a pairing yet, even if there will be a fixed pairing, at least at first Fleur and the Gryffindor chasers are definite possibilities. There's a poll in my profile that you can vote for which pairing you like the most. Yes I made up the family Croaxus. I tried to at least be a little original and not cliché with the wand components._

_Next chapter will have Harry working on his magic, maybe doing some rituals and removing the rest of the bindings on himself. Also there might be some Harry/Tonks interaction, I am thinking of making them friends first at least. Until next time, enjoy._

* * *

He walked down the street and into the residential alley before pulling out a strip of paper. It read: _Marauder's Party Pad is located at 1356 Morgan Alley_. He concentrated on what it said and he saw the top of two buildings materialize and grow taller.

_Who'd of thought the marauder's would be able to do the Fidelius Charm._ He thought as he walked up the stairs and up to the door. He put his hand on the knob and felt a tingle go over his body. The door creaked open and as he walked through all the lights came on. There was a '_pop_' and standing before him was a brown skinned house elf wearing a white dress with pink stripes.

"Hello master Potter, I am Mipsy. Are you going to be living her sir?" She squeaked out.

"Yes Mipsy I am." He replied.

"Allow me to give you the tour master then I will start on some dinner if you like." Mipsy told him.

"Sure, sounds great." Harry said.

Harry followed her through the entire apartment. There was definitely a liberal use of enlargement charms. The living room had two leather couches and two recliners. It had a giant fireplace with a bear skin rug in front of it. There were pictures of the Marauder's framed on the wall, some with Lily and some without.

There was four fully furnished bedrooms with king sized four poster beds with silk sheets and their own fireplaces. Each of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms as well. They were lavish with gold plated faucets and shower fixtures and marble flooring. The tubs could hold at least five people and had their own jacuzzi settings. The showers were equally large as well with shower shower heads at practically every angle. There was a ritual room/workshop where the marauder's had made their own joke products and pranks. He definitely knew that Fred and George would love that place. There was a game room with a muggle pool table, a foosball table, darts, and a poker table. Off to the side of the room was a fully stocked bar including wines. There was even a library( Moony's idea probably). On the shelves were most of the Marauder's old school books and even several they had written themselves. The kitchen was pretty large as well as the attached dining room.

Mipsy started dinner so Harry decided to visit the library. He walked over to the shelves are started looking over the books the Marauder's had written. They was a multitude of books including: _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs: The Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses You Outta Know,_ a four books set called _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs: A Complete Guide to Pranking Bullies, Friends or Just About Anybody, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs: A full listing of Useful Wards and Protection spells, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs:How to become an Animagus, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs: Fighting Dirty the Maraudering Way, and Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong's Present: The complete book of all our inventions. _He sat down and began reading the book on Hexes, Jinxes and Curses. He was a third way through the book when Mipsy called him for dinner. The dinner was delicious, there was roast pork with thick brown gravy, mashed potatoes, and green beans with bacon, he chose coca cola to drink. It seemed that the Marauder's had a taste for muggle soda.

He went to bed shortly afterwards since he had things to do tomorrow.

He awoke the next morning to the wonderful smells of breakfast. Walking into the dining room he saw the entire table covered in different foods. There was eggs(scrambled, poached, over easy, hard), bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes, toast, waffles, French toast, and all kinds of fruit.

"Mipsy didn't know what you would want master so she made a little bit of everything. Did I do good master?" Mipsy asked looking up at Harry will tennis ball sized eyeballs.

"Of course Mipsy, thank you." Harry replied while chuckling before tucking into his meal.

Afterwards he walked into the ritual/work room and set up some cauldrons before he started brewing some nutrient potions. Last night before he went to sleep he had came up with a plan to help Sirius. He was going to have Sirius move in with him, since he really had just as much right to live there as Harry did since he was actually a marauder. The wards would make sure that no one caught Sirius unless he went out on his own. Harry figured he with at least three solid meals a day and some nutrient potions Sirius should at least be able to get physically healthy; almost back to the way he was before Azkaban.

He went to the library to write some letters.

* * *

Sirius Black, escapee of Azkaban and godfather of one Harry Potter, was currently sunning himself on a island owned by the Blacks in the Caribbean. He was wondering what his godson was doing when he saw an owl flying towards him. The owl itself was a non-discrept brown, showing no importance. It swooped down and dropped a letter in his lap. Sirius conjured it a bowl of water and gave it some owl treats. He looked down at the letter and recognized the writing of his godson, he quickly ripped open the envelope eager to read it. He pulled the letter out noting a gold galleon inside of the envelope.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not getting into trouble. I doubt this very much however, since you __**are **__a Marauder. I'm doing pretty good since I left the Dursley's. I am living on my own now in one of the Potter properties. Which brings me to the reason for this letter._

_I am going to give you the offer which you gave me in third year. I want you to come live with me at the flat. I'm sure Mipsy wouldn't mind it if you came as well. That should give you a general idea of where I am. The wards will keep anyone from finding you and you are guaranteed to get a good rest and good food. God knows that house elf can cook._

_If you decide to come and stay with me the galleon inside is a portkey. One I made, something I'll explain to you if you come. To activate it all you need to do is say 'Marauder's Pride'. _

_Hopefully seeing you soon,_

_Your godson Harry_

Sirius sat there staring at the letter for twenty minutes weighing his options. He didn't really want to go back to England but on the other hand he was missing precious time to get to know his godson. He gathered his few belongings and walked over to Buckbeak. He quickly bowed to the creature and started petting it when he got a bow in return.

"I'm gonna go a way for awhile but I'll come back and take care of you." Sirius said rubbing it's beak getting a purr from it. Buckbeak nodded his head in acknowledgment. Sirius burned the letter before grabbing the galleon and whispering "Marauder's Pride". He felt the tell-tale sign of a portkey as he was whisked away.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked up from reading her book when she heard an owl tapping at her window. She saw Hedwig carrying a cage with small bronze owl with black markings around it's eyes. Hedwig swooped into the room, the window magically resizing so it and the cage could fit, and set the cage down on her dresser before landing on her desk. Hermione quickly took off the letter off of her leg after giving the owl a treat and some water.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is your summer going so far? Mine is actually going pretty well so far. I finally got to leave the Dursley's. Now listen before you freak out, I am perfectly fine and safe. I have my own place to live that even Dumbledore would have a hell of a lot of trouble finding, he'd need to be told where it was. I plan on doing quite a bit of studying this summer and researching some other things besides school stuff._

_I have already completed my summer homework, so all the rest is just extra. I do plan on having some fun this summer as well however. I might be having a certain "grim" living with me as well. I hope you like the little bronze owl, she's in search of a good home and a name as well._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

She couldn't believe it. On one hand she knew that Professor Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with the Dursley but another part was happy that he was able to get away from them. She was also very thankful that Harry got her an owl since she hated having to use other people's owls to send her letters. The owl must have sensed her laughing at him cause he turned around and gave her a glare that Snape would be proud of and took off out the window.

"What should your name be little one?" She asked the little bronze owl."How about Athena?"

The owl hooted once before putting it's head under it's wing.

* * *

Harry looked up from his reading when he heard the ward alarm signaling a portkey arrival. He quickly got up and walked into the living room. Stranding there in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a t-shirt that said '_Life's not fair, get used to it._' was his godfather Sirius Black. His once long matted hair was cut to shoulder length and he appeared healthier than he was before. Sirius looked up when he entered and smiled.

"Hello Harry." He said while giving his godson a hug. "You've really done some growing up since I last saw ya kid."

"Yeah, well I've had a pretty interesting summer so far Sirius." Harry replied. "I am glad to see you however."

Harry walked over to one of the chairs and waited for Sirius to do the same.

"So what have you been up to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Well as you can see I moved out of the Dursley's and have come into my inheritance for both my families." Harry said.

"Both families?" A surprised Sirius asked.

"Yes Potter and Croaxus." Harry said with a smirk, "The Croaxus one is actually from mum. Apparently most of her family were squibs. No wonder Petunia was jealous of mum, mum was pretty and a witch."

"Croaxus! Wow that's a pretty powerful family there." Sirius said mirroring Harry's smirk, "People won't know to associate it with you either, which could come in handy. While the family is well known it has been without a head for quite some time. Since they are mostly squibs, which don't show up on a magical family tapestry, it would be even harder."

"There are some other things but I am going to have to ask you for a wizards oath before I tell you." Harry said.

"A wizard's oath eh?" Sirius asked before nodding. "I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby swear on my life and my magic not to repeat anything that my godson Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses of Potter and Croaxus tells me until he releases me from my oath."

There was a flash of magic and tingle went through both of their bodies. Sirius looked over at Harry expectantly.

"Well it's kind of weird, earlier this summer I received powers and memories from my self in the future." Harry said causing Sirius' jaw to drop.

"Wh-wh-what?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I have been sorting through the memories with Occlumency and it appears that Voldemort was resurrected and we were losing the war pretty badly in the future. My older self was one of the last surviving members of the Order and used a ritual to send his powers and memories back in time. It's really fucked up." Harry said.

"Wow." Sirius said but was other wise speechless. After sitting there for ten minutes he decided to voice a question. "How did I die in the future?"

Harry looked sad for a moment.

"I was lured to the Department of Mysteries by a false vision from Voldemort. I thought that he had you and was torturing you so I set out to rescue you. In truth he wanted a prophecy that involved the two of us and he didn't want to pick it up and expose himself. We battled some death eaters including your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." As Harry said the name causing Sirius to let out a dog like growl, "You and the Order came to rescue us and you started fighting Bellatrix but got hit with blasting curse and sent through the Veil of Death."

"Bella killed me?" asked an amazed Sirius. "I was always better at dueling than her when we were younger."

"Well to be fair you didn't really have much chance to duel since you were stuck in Grimmauld Place plus you got cocky and was taunting her when you should have been fighting." Harry said angrily, his aura flaring a little.

"Whoa, Whoa kiddo. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Sirius replied hastily.

"Sorry it's still kind of a sore subject for me." Harry said taking a deep breath, he continued. "There are a lot of things I want to do Sirius and I am going to need your help. If we're going to fight another war I want to be ready and I need to train. Dumbledore expected me to die while killing Riddle so he never really tutored me in any kind of advanced magics or defense." Harry paused at seeing Sirius' confused face. He did a quick 'Tom Marvolo Riddle=I am Lord Voldemort', " He did however spend a year of school telling me all about Riddle, who is actually a half-blood. I wonder what his _pureblood _followers would say to that."

Sirius nodded his head before letting out a bark-like laugh.

"Well I know some good spells from my auror days and some my parents forced me to learn when I was younger. Not really in the best shape for dueling now though." Sirius said frowning down at his body before smirking arrogantly, "I used to be dead sexy, now I'd have to rely purely on my Black charm."

"I'm brewing up some nutrient potions for you and myself, coupled with at least three square meals a day we should be in good condition I think." Harry said, "Do you have a wand?"

"Yes but it's not a very good one." Sirius replied.

"I might be able to help with that. I was going to go and have a wand crafted for myself, you can never be too careful." Harry said, "Also since I'm the head of my family it's legal for me to have two."

"It would be nice to have a wand that was actually made for me. This one I managed to steal out of an abandoned house, when I use it I have to force my magic through it a lot more." Sirius said.

"I'm hungry how about you?" Harry asked standing up.

"Sure." Sirius replied while following Harry.

Mipsy turned around when they walked in. Her eyes went wide before she squealed and launched herself at Sirius' middle.

"Master Sirius you've come back! Mipsy has missed you Master Sirius." She cried.

Sirius patted her on the head with a fond smile.

"It's good to see you Mipsy." Sirius replied before taking a seat at the table.

"It looks great Mipsy." Harry commented. Sirius nodded his head in agreement since his mouth was full of roast beef. Mipsy beamed at them before disappearing.

"I'm going to go to the Apothecary and buy a few doses of polyjuice potion for you then grab some hair from a muggle close to your size. Once that's done we can go and get our wands then go clothes shopping, muggle at least since I need some new ones." Harry told Sirius, "I'll give you a nutrient potion in a bit so you can take it before you go to bed."

"Okay." Sirius said, "I really wish I didn't have to take the polyjuice potion though. That shit's nasty."

Sirius made a disgusted face at the last part.

"Oh when did you take polyjuice potion?" Harry asked lifting his eyebrow in amusement.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"One time when I was in sixth year I lost a bet and I had to go around as a girl for whole day. It was very embarrassing. I swear your father found a girl that was on her period on purpose." Sirius said shivering dramatically.

Harry did the nice thing, well at least _he_ thought it was nice, and burst out laughing at his godfather. Sirius just glowered back at him. Harry finally calmed down after his godfather flicked a spoon full of peas at him.

"You bastard." Harry hissed menacingly at Sirius causing him to blanch. Harry's usually kind and laughing eyes iced over with the glare he sent at Sirius. Harry flicked his finger and the bowl of mashed potatoes fell on top of Sirius head. Harry took one look at his potato covered godfather and cracked up falling out his seat. The next thing they both knew a full sized food fight broke out with the two flinging food back and forth.

Harry flicked his wrist causing a shield to come up in front of him.

"Cheater!"Sirius yelled at him.

"It's not cheating if it wasn't specified that no magic could be used!" Harry replied mockingly.

Before they could start up again Mipsy popped in and let out a little scream of outrage.

"Masters!" She yelled squeakily before snapping her fingers together. Both Sirius and Harry found themselves locked in place and silenced. Harry could have broken through the magic easily but didn't since he and Sirius had just been having fun. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing. Mipsy shook her head sadly before snapping her fingers again causing the food to disappear, except for what was on Harry and Sirius.

"What our clothes Mipsy?" Sirius asked.

"Masters should know better than to throw food. You'll have to clean yourselves." She said before disappearing.

"Well damn."Harry said.

"You said it kiddo." Sirius said.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before heading out." Harry said.

"Sure thing pup." Sirius said.

Harry pulled himself off the floor before walking into his bedroom and straight into the shower. Twenty minutes later he was out and dressed, pulling up the hood on his black cloak Harry apparated out of the apartment. In less than a second Harry appeared at the Diagon Alley apparition point before striding purposefully across the alley and into Knockturn. He missed the pair of purple eyes following him curiously.

Having searched his memory he found the apothecary located four blocks inside fairly easily. Hags and different street rats had tried to approach but quickly retreated from the aura of intimidation he put off. He would have to thank Professor Snape for teaching him that some day. He also put up a voice distortion charm to mask his real one. Stopping in front he looked up the sign to make sure it hadn't changed in the future, which it hadn't it was still called: Murray and Ferguson's Potions Apothecary.

Walking inside Harry saw an old man hunched over the counters while a younger woman was stocking the shelves. The place was very clean and well ventilated since it didn't smell like the one in Diagon Alley. Harry grabbed a professional and students potions kit along with a few odd and end potion ingredients before walking up to the counter. The old man silently bagged his purchases before putting out his hand.

"That'll be 75 galleons and 6 sickles young sir." He said. Expensive but the shop sold very good quality products.

"I am also in need of eight vials of polyjuice potion." Harry said.

"What would you be needin' that fer?" The old man asked.

"Some friends and I are looking to do some new pranks. Nothing illegal I assure you." Harry replied.

The old man obviously didn't believe him but it didn't matter. He was obligated to ask by law however.

"Of course sir, of course. Youngsters these days." The old man said before walking into the employees only section of the shop. He returned five minutes later with a wooden case for carrying the potions and one of them taken out so he could inspect it. Harry took it from the old man and put into the light before sloshing it around. It was a little thin but would still work.

"It seems fine, a little thin but it should still work." Harry said.

"Sorry sir, just me daughter and I runnin' this old place now." The old man said.

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Right they're fifteen galleons a pop so, 120 galleons please." The old man said.

Harry handed the man the galleons before shrinking the packages and putting them in his pocket.

"I'm Charlus Ferguson by the way. Come back again some time." The old man said.

"I'm sure I will." Harry replied before walking out of the shop. He walked over to a plain brick wall before tapping it with his wand, it melted away to reveal muggle London. Only someone who frequented Knockturn Alley knew about the entrance. Waiving his wand at his clothes he transfigured them into a plain t-shirt and jeans.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets before walking out of the muggle-repelling wards. He walked for ten minutes before he saw a man with Sirius' build. Walking up to the man Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me could you tell the way to some clothing shops around here?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing. It depends on what you like really there's a mall about six blocks that way." The man began pointing east, "Or there's a block of higher class shops downtown."

Harry, hearing enough, silently stunned the man before cutting off a couple locks of hair and placing them in a test tube. Laying the man on a bench Harry apparated back to his apartment.

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah?" Sirius yelled back.

"Come on I got you some polyjuice potion!" Harry said.

"Alright!" Sirius said.

Ten minutes later Sirius came out in a pair of black slacks, a long sleeved gray shirt, black robes and dragon hide boots.

"Here." Harry said handing Sirius a vial of polyjuice potion. Sirius took out the stopper and chugged the potion with a grimace. His skin began to bubble and move around until her the perfect image of the muggle Harry had gotten the hair from. At least it worked alright, Harry planned on taking a couple extras with him in case.

"Damn that shit's nasty." Sirius said with a shudder.

"I feel for you." Harry said before asking, "Do you feel up to apparating?"

"Yeah I should be fine." Sirius said lifting up the hood of his cloak.

"You're name for this outing is Charles Roughton, got it?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing." Sirius said, "Meet you there."

Sirius disappeared with a _'crack'_. Harry shook his head before following.

* * *

The front of the wand shop looked just a decrepit as the rest of the stores. This was misleading however since the inside was almost perfectly clean. Tony Nichello had inherited his father's shop in Italy and had moved it to England when he met his English wife. He didn't like paying the high fees for rent in Diagon Alley and while in Knockturn Alley he was allowed to bend the ministry rules a bit.

Tony Nichello was only about thirty four years old with brown hair and blue eyes. He was a suspicious man but mostly friendly. He took his trade very seriously and was paid handsomely for what he did. There wasn't many wand crafter's left with people buying mass produced wands and increasing ministry pressure. Whoever came to Nichello's was guaranteed a good wand though. Harry had had one made for him before in the future. Nichello had been on the run then but had made it as a personal favor since Harry and Hermione had saved his five year old daughter from Death Eaters.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you gentleman with?" Nichello asked.

"_**Hello I was recommended that I come to your shop by mutual friends. They had nothing but great praise for your work.**_"Harry said in perfect Italian.

"_**You flatter me sir. I am but a humble businessman.**_" Nichello replied.

"We have both come for custom wands and want the best." Harry replied.

"Indeed. How do I know that you aren't from the ministry or _Death Eaters_?" He asked spitting out the words Death Eaters, "Will you agree to take a mild truth potion. It will only force you to tell yes or no questions, nothing horrible I assure you."

"Yes I will." Harry replied before stepping up to the counter. Nichello reached underneath and fished out a vial before handing it to Harry. Harry sniffed it and inspected it in the light, finding it to be what he said it was; not that he expected anything less. Downing the vial Harry's eyes went slightly hazy.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Nichello asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Do you work for the ministry?" Nichello asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Do you ever plan to work for the ministry?" Nichello asked.

"Maybe." Harry replied.

"Were you sent here for any other purpose than to get a wand?" Nichello asked.

"No." Harry replied.

Nichello nodded satisfied before giving him the antidote. Sirius went through the same thing before they were led into the back room. The back room had walls of different wand components. Nichello took out a wooden box before opening it, inside were different craftsmen tools. Next he waived his wand at a section of the wall before placing his hand on it. A panel slid out to show a safe. Reaching inside he pulled out to vials of some kind of potion.

"I'll need you to give me a little bit of your blood to mix with this potion. You'll need to feed your magic into it until it turns a light shade of violet." Nichello said.

Harry took out a dagger and made a shallow cut in his hand allowing some of his blood to seep into the vial. Slowly he let his magic seep into the mixture. It bubbled a little bit before settling down and slowly getting lighter until it was the correct color. He silently handed the vial to Nichello. Nichello pulled out a piece of parchment and emptied the vial on it while whispering a spell. Words slowly formed on the paper to say:

_Rosewood_

_Hair of a male high elf(willingly given)_

_Tears of a daylight vampire_

_Tooth of a Goblin General_

_Hair of a shadow cat_

_Silver moonstone focusing stone_

"Amazing. This will be an amazing wand, components of peace and war. This wand will be great for dueling and defense." Nichello said before turning to Sirius, "Now you sir."

Sirius repeated the process and watched as his parchment filled out:

_Black Ash_

_Hair of a grim(willingly given)_

_Ash of a phoenix (willingly given)_

_Tooth of a pit viper_

_Amethyst focusing stone_

"Another fine wand. A wand for death and rebirth, vengeance and redemption." Nichello said, "It will take me three days to make these wands. When they are done I will send them to you using an express owl."

"You'll need to place this on the owl for it to be able to deliver it." Harry said handing him a metal pendant. It would allow the owl to find them and pass through the wards. On it's way out the pendant would disintegrate without harming the owl.

* * *

_The End, For Now._


	3. Rituals and Planning

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR, unfortunate for most of us fanfic authors. So you can't sue me. It's as simple as that biotches!

**

* * *

**It had been five days since anyone had heard from Harry Potter. His friend Ronald Weasley had been heard complaining to his brother Fred, about Harry not answering his letter, by his mother Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley was a pleasantly plump red haired witch and official mother of six sons and one daughter, adoptive of one son and one daughter. She coincidently considered Harry Potter to be one of her children as well as Hermione.

When she had first seen Harry small and alone trying to find his way to Platform 9 and ¾ she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and protective as well. That he was so polite and helped save her daughter's life had further endured Harry to her. She was as worried about Harry as Ron was, especially after finding out about his muggle relatives. Casually making sure that no one was around she marched determinedly towards the fireplace and threw some floo powder in the fire.

"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office." Molly called.

**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore was brought out of reading some dreadfully boring papers sent to him by Minister Fudge to look over. Honestly the man could hardly think for himself without Albus to assist him. He had the backing of several powerful people however so one couldn't say too much against the man. Anyways he didn't want to disrupt the ministry at this critical time with both of the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament happening that year.

Looking over in his fireplace he saw the face of Molly Weasley. Wondering what she could possibly need in the summer he stood up. Damn his curiosity, he had always been a curious person and it worsened with age.

"What can I do for you today Molly?"Albus asked.

"I hate to bother you Professor but Ron was telling Fred that he was worried about Harry. He said that Harry hasn't answered any of his letters in the last week. I wanted to check in and see if you had Harry moved for some reason." Molly said.

"As far I know Harry is still at his Aunt and Uncle's house on Privet Drive." Dumbledore replied with a frown. "I will send a couple of teacher's to check it out. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Molly."

"Thank you Professor. If you could send word if you find him or not I'd really appreciate it. God knows what those muggle relatives of his could have done to him." Molly said before cutting the connection.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him. The comment about Harry's relatives brought back old arguments he had had with Minerva. He had his own doubts when Harry first arrived at Hogwart's, short for his age and malnourished. Though the protection around Privet Drive was to important for him not to return there.

_Speaking of the protection. _He thought before standing up and walking over to one of the devices dominating his shelves. He tapped it a couple of times with his wand and watched as smoke puffed up and formed the ghostly number 2_5_. The wards were only at 25 percent! That meant Harry had been gone for some time and the wards were getting even weaker. He strode over to the fireplace before throwing some floo powder in the fire.

"Minerva McGonagall." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes Headmaster?" McGonagall asked thirty seconds later.

"Minerva can you call Severus for me. I need to speak with the two of you in my office. It's urgent so try and hurry." Dumbledore replied.

"Of course Headmaster." Minerva said before cutting the connection.

**

* * *

**

Harry was happily stirring a cauldron in his potions lab while Sirius was playing darts in the other room while drinking some beer. Harry adjusted the heat of his potion before setting down in a stool writing out his own potions journal of potions that he had modified or created in the future. He was making a modified version of the Polyjuice potion which took half the time to brew and would last four times as long. He had invented it when he was twenty three; he hadn't decided if he wanted to publish his works though.

If he did he would publish all his work through the Croaxus name. So far he had written down his recipes for an improvement for veritaserum, poly-juice, permanent hair restoration, skin regeneration and most importantly the Wolfsbane potion. His version of the potion cut down the cost by a fourth, tasted better and didn't leave a werewolf feeling weak and sick. He had been working on a potion to give someone the ability of metamorphmagus temporarily but hadn't perfected it yet.

He also created a potion that would allow vampires to go out into the sunlight for a full eight hours before it began to have negative effects. He had also created his favorite poison as well. It was completely untraceable and would eventually evaporate after ingested. If it came in contact with someones skin it would act as an acid and slowly burn away at it. One of his other favorite potions was actually an exploding one.

It was made with two agents that reacted badly together. It worked similar to a grenade, he just strapped a vial of each together and when he threw it they would break and mix together causing an explosion. The explosion was large enough that it could take out a small building made of concrete or bricks. He always made sure to carry one of those around in case he needed a way to escape.

The day after Harry and Sirius had visited Nichello's Harry used a potion combined with a ritual to unlock the rest of his power. His wand-less magic and metamorphmagus talent came easier along with being able to achieve his animagus form again; a shadow cat. He had had to use an animagus revealer potion(200 galleons) to force the change first but afterwards he was able to change on his own. Harry also went through the _Ritual of Cleansing_ which repaired his body.

The ritual was highly risky, expensive and usually done with the aid of a healer. The two most expensive ingredients for the ritual were phoenix tears and ashes from a phoenix's last burning day. The tears cost 500 galleons for a tiny bottle and the ashes he had to specially order from Indonesia and had cost him nearly 250,000 galleons. The results were worth it in his opinion however. His body was healed until it was near perfect condition. All the malnutrition caused by living with the Dursley's had been washed away. He had grown to an even six foot tall while his bones and muscles were stronger than they had ever been, if lacking definition.

Harry had created an extra room with the help of Sirius for dueling and exercising. It had a mile long track inside which Harry ran around twenty times in the morning. Afterwards he would lift free weights before doing his dueling. Sirius had Harry dueling with some practice dummies as well since his spells were overcharged and Sirius wasn't physically able to duel for extended periods of time yet.

He had shelled out an impressive 2000 galleons a piece for each of his five dueling dummies. They were made for professional duelers though, plenty worth the price, and were charmed for durability, movement and could fire paint balls or stinging hexes. They had separate spell settings including beginner, intermediate, hard, and master level. The speed, accuracy, number and power of paint balls and stinging hexes they shot at the dueler increased with each level. Sirius and Harry went to bed many night rubbing bruise cream into welts caused by them.

Each night Harry alternated between using the device to absorb information in his mind and the language band. So far he had learned Gaelic, Egyptian, and Romanian. He planned on getting through the languages he never learned in the future before relearning the ones he had which included French, German and Gobbledygook. Harry walked out of the potions lab in search of Sirius.

"Hey Sirius." Harry said.

"What's up pup?" Sirius asked after he threw a dart.

"I was wondering what you thought about inviting Moony to come and stay with us." Harry said.

"That's a great idea Harry. Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius replied.

"I guess you're just not up to the greatness that is Harry Potter." Harry said before laughing at his godfather.

"The only reason I don't see him wanting to come is because of the full moon." Sirius said ignoring his godson's previous comment.

"We can create another room and put a reinforce cage in it. Hell we can throw up some wards too." Harry said. "I'm going to tell him what I told you after getting his oath as well. I could use as many allies as I can get."

"I think that's the right choice, plus Remus' a good person to have in your corner." Sirius said. "I'll go ahead send him out a letter."

"While you're doing that I am going to write to my lawyer." Harry said as he sat down in his office chair and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Okay see you later." Sirius said before walking into the office.

_Mr. Graves,_

_I have had a few days to think to myself and decided that I would like to make some investments. I would like to purchase twenty five percent in shares for the Magical Bugle and would like to invest 50,000 galleons into The Quibbler and the Wizarding Wireless network. Make it known to them that I will give exclusives to **only** them and not the Daily Prophet. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_Lord of the House of Potter and Croaxus._

Waiving his wand over it he added security charms to it that would only allow his lawyer to read it.

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore watched as Severus Snape strode into his office behind Professor McGonagall, his black robes billowing outwards. They both sat down in the chairs he conjured across from him. He steepled his fingers and looked over them at them.

"I've called you into my office because I have been informed that Harry Potter hasn't been in contact for a week with his friends. While that might not be enough to raise to many concerns, I checked on the wards on his relatives home and found them to be very low. Harry Potter is no longer living with the Dursley's and I have no idea where he is. I would like you to go to Privet Drive and talk with his relatives." Dumbledore said, "It is imperative that we make sure that he is safe."

"Typical Potter, he probably ran away just to make trouble headmaster." Snape said a sneer on his face.

"Severus!"McGonagall snapped, "Harry wouldn't run away just to make trouble. While I admit that he has gotten in his share of mischief each year most of the things aren't the boy's fault."

"Whatever you say. It still doesn't excuse him." Snape said folding his arm against his chest.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat reminding him that he was still there. McGonagall blushed a little while Snape just looked down, "I will give you a portkey to Privet Drive so that you can check on Mr. Potter."

He picked up a regular quill and tapped it while saying, "Portus." causing it to glow blue.

"Thank you for doing this." Dumbledore said before handing them the portkey and watching them vanish.

McGonagall and Snape appeared in an empty alleyway near Privet Drive. The only thing living that noticed their arrival was black cat which Snape quickly stunned before throwing some spells at it. McGonagall looked at him funny causing Snape to snap at her.

"What? I don't know of any Death Eater's that are cat animagus' but you can't be too careful." Snape said a scowl on his face. He led the way out of the alleyway and shot an "_Enervate_" at the cat on the way out. They walked silently side by side down the street. McGonagall was disgusted to see that the the area looked exactly the same as it did when she had visited fourteen years ago. Snape was just as disgusted as McGonagall but for different reasons, he hated muggles and the way they lived.

He couldn't believe that Dumbledore's golden boy lived here of all places. Looking at Number four he was even more disgusted. The lawns were in a state of disarray as if they hadn't been cut in a week but aside from that it was just the same as every other house on the block. He watched from a couple of steps behind McGonagall as she rang the door bell. The door was opened by Petunia Dursley.

"May I help..." She said trailing off when she noticed their clothes and a look of disgust came to her face. "You're one of _them_ aren't you? What do you want here?"

"We are looking for Potter." Snape said with a sneer.

"Snape!" Petunia spat. "He's not here. He left a few days after coming back from your _freak _school."

"_Leglimens!_" Snape said pointing his wand at her head.

"Severus!" McGonagall gasped out.

"She telling the truth. The brat left of his own volition." Snape said still sneering, "Like I said he ran away just to cause more trouble."

"I'm sure that's not the reason Severus." McGonagall almost growled.

"We're glad the little freak ran away! Good riddance and about time I say. Staying here and contaminating our Dudders. He was a good for nothing freak and all he did to repay us for our kindness was to spread around more of his freakiness. Vernon tried to stamp it out of him when he was little and still lived in his cupboard." Petunia said.

McGonagall sent her a look of pure venom causing her to shut up.

"A cupboard! Harry Potter is one of the most gifted-" Here Snape let out a snort "- and kindest person I know. If he had contaminated your whale of a son with anything it would only be an improvement. You are very lucky that it's illegal to curse muggles you foul ignorant woman." McGonagall hissed her eyes flashing with anger.

Petunia slowly backed up before gathering her wits and sent them a haughty look before slamming the door in their faces.

"Let's go." McGonagall bit out before whirling around and walking out of the yard almost shaking with followed and wisely kept his mouth shut, after all it wasn't illegal for her to curse him, and she was a transfiguration mistress.

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork when he felt the wards telling him of an incoming portkey. Sensing his own creation he drew his wand, hiding it in his sleeve before allowing entry. McGonagall and Snape appeared before. McGonagall looked angry while Snape looked thoughtful.

"How was your mission?" Albus asked.

"Harry wasn't at his Aunt and Uncle's but they did say that he did leave of his own free will." McGonagall said.

"What the _muggle_ said was the truth, I used leglimency to ascertain that much." Snape said arms folded over his chest.

"It seems that I'll have to send a letter to Mr. Potter." Albus said rubbing his beard with his hand. "Thank you for checking out Mr. Potter's residence."

"Your welcome Albus." Minerva said before walking out.

"Headmaster." Snape replied with nod before walking out himself.

Albus sighed before grabbing a piece of parchment.

"Harry my boy where have you gone?" Albus asked out loud before dipping his quill in some ink. Ten minutes later he folded the letter before sealing it. Walking across his office he scratched Fawkes head causing him to croon.

"Can you take this to Harry for me Fawkes?" Albus asked. Nobody told a phoenix what to do, they did it if they were feeling up to it.

Fawkes bobbed his head before taking the letter and disappearing in a flash of flames.

**

* * *

**

Harry was standing in his room looking at the outfits in his closet. He was going to go out to muggle London for the night but couldn't figure out what to wear. Scratching his tilted head in thought he rummaged through his shirts. A shift in the wards alerted him to an incoming arrival. His wand was out in a flash and trained towards a red and gold swan sized bird. Harry let out the breath he was holding before walking into his bedroom.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said. Fawkes trilled in reply before nudging a letter towards him. "The old coot finally figure out that I'm not at my Aunt and Uncle's?"

Fawkes nodded his head while trilling what sounded suspiciously like laughter. Harry took the envelope from him before opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have recently become aware that you are not living with your aunt and uncle. I am hoping that you were taken by force, if not, I was wondering if you would indulge an old man and tell me why. There are wards there that protect you and your family from harm. I think that it would be wise for you to return there before you are moved to the Weasley's._

_While on the subject of the Weasley's, young Ronald and his mother have been worried about you. It was them that brought your living arrangements to my attention. They are worried because you have not sent any letters to them._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry sighed. _Protections my arse. Where were they when dementors tired to attack him and Dudley before fifth year?_

Harry walked into the office nicking a few pieces of parchment, a quill and some ink. Sitting down in the dining room he wrote out a short letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_As you found out I am no longer living with my relatives. I found some better accommodations this summer. The place I am staying at, which I can't tell you the name of even if I wanted to, is perfectly safe. My keeper holds the secret to my location. _

_Nobody can find me whilst I am here and I __know__ that my secret keeper won't turn traitor on me. I am also not living alone, a certain grim old dog decided to move in with me. I am doing perfectly fine this summer, in fact I am sure that I will shock some people at how well. I will not be returning to __Number Four Privet Drive just to renew a protection for people who never protected, but in fact, hurt me._

_I will be coming back to Hogwart's and will be on the Express on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry folded the letter before slipping it in an envelope. He sealed it with wax before pressing the Potter family ring into it. _That'll show him that he doesn't have the legal standing to send me back there. _Harry thought.

"Can you take this back to Professor Dumbledore Fawkes?" Harry asked. Fawkes bobbed his head in reply and took the letter from him. "Thanks Fawkes."

Fawkes flew into the air trilling before disappearing in a burst of flames. Harry grabbed another piece of parchment parchment and wrote a note to Ron and the Weasley's. He cast a charm on it so only the Weasley's could open it and put in an amulet so that they could send letter's straight to him through the wards.

Walking back into his bedroom he sighed. He still didn't know what he wanted to wear.

"Sirius!"Harry called.

"What's up pup? I sent out a letter to Moony by the way."Sirius said.

"Good. I need some help picking out my outfit." Harry said causing Sirius to laugh.

"No problem kid, no problem. You've come to the right man." Sirius boasted striking a pose.

"Puhleassse! You're the only other person here aside from Mipsy. Seriously Sirius I need help." Harry said with a smirk.

"No serious Sirius jokes kid." Sirius said with a look of disgust.

"Deal." Harry replied laughing.

**

* * *

**

The entire Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie back from their jobs, had just finished supper when they heard an owl tapping at the window.

"Can you get that Ron?" Molly asked.

"Sure mum." Ron said getting up to open the window. "Hey it's Hedwig!"

Hedwig flew in the open window landing on the table and stuck out her foot. Bill was closest and took the letter off.

"It's addressed to the Weasley Family." Bill said before reaching to breaking the seal, which he absentmindedly noticed was a family seal, before he could he felt some magic scan him before it broke. "It has some security charms on it."

Pulling out the letter he proceeded to read aloud to the family.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_First let me say sorry for being out of contact for about a week. I am no longer living with my muggle relatives so I was in the process of moving and taking care of some business. I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that you were worried about me, well you shouldn't be. I am at an even safer place than I was before, with only four other people know where I live._

_If you look in the envelope I sent over a pendant that will allow you to send me mail at my current location. I might come for a visit sometime but I'll call before._

_See ya later,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Yes I am getting enough to eat Mrs. Weasley. Three full meals a day and more if I want them._

Bill reached into the envelope and sure enough he pulled out a gold pendant with a ruby embedded in it

"I wonder why he didn't say where he wasn't at." Ron commented.

"Obviously he doesn't want people to know." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't think he _can_ tell you. A pendant like this only has to be used when going through some heavy wards most likely a Fidelius charm. Someone else must be his secret keeper." Bill said. He took out his wand and waived it at the pendant while whispering a spell. A few seconds later a smoky _Harry __Potter_ floated above it causing a look of respect to come to Bill's face. "Wow Harry made it, that's some pretty advanced charms work."

"I do hope the boys okay." Molly said.

"He said he's fine Molly, he's got no reason to lie." Arthur Weasley said soothingly. "Why don't you write him inviting him over for supper sometime this week Ron."

"Sure thing dad." Ron said.

"Ickle Harrikens-"

"Is becoming independent." Fred and George said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Well sister dear-"

"If you look-"

"At the seal-"

"On the envelope you-"

"Will find the-"

"Potter Family Crest." Fred and George replied.

"And?"Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"And the seal is made from the Potter Family ring, which means Harry has taken over as Head of the Potter family and is emancipated." Charlie said before the twins could. "How'd you two know that?"

"What do you-"

"Take us for-"

"A couple of-"

"Idiots?" Fred and George asked before shaking their heads in mock sorrow.

"Our own-"

"Family doesn't-"

"Believe in us.-"

"Woe is-"

"Us."

The twins cracked up before walking off to the rooms. Percy had already left after Bill opened the letter saying something about "Cauldron bottom thickness."

**

* * *

**Harry stood in front of the night club _Oasis_ he had heard was popular in the future. Sirius had finally helped him find an outfit. He was wearing form fitting black jeans, black studded combat boots, and a tight black silk shirt. His hair was silver with orange highlights and was spiked up, while his eyes were bright neon green. Both of his wands were currently strapped to his wrist, just in case.

Walking through the door he could feel the music thumping and making it's way through his body. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender looked to be about twenty-three or twenty-five. Her hair was strawberry blond and went down past her shoulders. He ordered a glass of Jack Daniels, he might as well since he couldn't get drunk. Apparently the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears in his blood canceled out the alcohol.

"Got an I.D.?" The bartender asked. Harry handed her his conjured fake Id, which showed him to be twenty one. "Here you go."

Harry took the glass from the bartender before handing her twenty pounds and waiving off the change. He walked over to a table and sat down slowly sipping his drink and listening to the music. He got up a half hour later when a couple of girls asked him to dance. He spent the night dancing with the girls off and on. Melanie was clearly the older of the two, around thirty, 5'7 with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes while the other girl, Sharlene, was in her early twenties, had brown hair, green eyes and was about 5'6 tall. Both of their bodies were mouth watering hot.

When the trio was about to leave Harry went to the bathroom to shoot off a messenger spell to Sirius that he might not be coming home that night. He left the club grinning with a girl on each arm.

**

* * *

**The next morning Harry woke up in a tangle with two bodies. Looking over on both sides he found a woman causing him to grin widely. It was his first threesome, in this time line at least. Harry climbed out of bed before placing a _homonus_ charm, and a _Morning-After_ charm on the two women when they started to stir, just in case.

After getting dressed he walked into the kitchen and cooked himself some breakfast before leaving some out with warming charms on them. He also mixed a little hang-over remover in the coffee. After making sure he didn't leave anything he apparated back to the alley. He walked inside his apartment whistling merrily with a smile on his face only to stop dead facing an amused Remus and Sirius.

"Have fun last night pup?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"A gentlemen never tells." Harry replied smirking right back causing Sirius to crack up. "But I can tell you their names were Melanie and Sharlene."

Sirius face fell causing Remus to laugh at his friend.

"A threesome not bad cub." Remus said. "You're a little young but if I remember right your father wasn't much older than you when he lost his virginity."

"It's not fair...it just isn't fair. My own godson is getting more tail that the infamous Sirius Black." Sirius said shaking his head in mock-sorrow.``

"Give it up Sirius, you've lost your touch." Remus said grinning.

Sirius did the mature thing and gave him the one finger salute. Harry and Remus just laughed at him.

"Now Harry Sirius said in his letter that you had something important to tell me." Remus said looking over at Sirius. Harry sighed before running his hand through his hair. He called Mipsy for some butterbeers before sitting down.

Harry proceeded to tell Remus everything including most of what he had done since leaving the Dursley's.

"Wow cub, just wow." Remus said shocked.

"We want you to come and stay with us to Moony. The more the merrier, I'm sure I could use your help for some of the adventures I'm going to be going on. Plus you can help me with my dueling." Harry said.

"Harry, cub I can't. You know about my lycanthropy." Remus said immediately protesting.

"Bullshit. I can make the wolfsbane potion. My version tastes better and doesn't have the nasty side effects of the original. It was used by you and others in the future successfully, and we're both animagus'. We can lock ourselves in with you and ward the room." Harry said.

Remus sighed.

"Alright." Remus said. "What do you plan to do about this year?"

"I plan on using the map to "catch" Barty Crouch Jr., I might have to reveal it to the Headmaster. Although maybe you could help me make a couple of copies in case the aurors try to confiscate it." Harry said.

"I'm sure I can help you. It was most Lily and me that did the Charms work on it." Remus said with a smile.

"I also plan on collecting and destroying Riddle's seven horcruxes. So when snakeface does eventually come back he will be easier to kill." Harry said. "The locket is at Grimmauld Place and the ring is in the Gaunt cottage in Little Hangleton. Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestrange family vault in Gringott's. Ravenclaw's diadem is in the Room of Requirements at Hogwart's, so I can take care of it there. Ravenclaw's mirror is at the orphanage Riddle grew up in. Then there's snakeface himself."

"Seven." Remus said shocked. "The man is an abomination. It's unnatural."

"The only problem I see with destroying them is what's to say he can't make more." Sirius said.

"He can't Sirius. His soul is already split too much. If he split it anymore the pieces would just cease to exist." Remus said. "I read about them from a book at old family estate sale a few years back."

"Hold up I thought you said he had seven." Sirius said. "You only listed six."

"Did I?" Harry asked flippantly.

"His scar." Remus said horrified. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"How does one go about killing a Horcrux?" Sirius asked.

"There are several ways: Fiendfyre, using Gryffindor's sword which is coated in basilisk venom, basilisk venom, or a good old fashion Avada Kedavra." Harry said.

"How do we go about getting rid of your scar?" Sirius asked.

"A killing curse to the head did it last time. That was purely accidental actually." Harry said with a smile.

"_**A Killing Curse?!?!?!?**_" Remus and Sirius screamed at the same time.

_The End. For Now._

* * *

A/N: _Another Chapter finished. Harry's powers are completely unblocked, he's buying up and investing in the media, Dumbledore finds out Harry's missing, Harry gets lucky and Remus moves in. The club scene was almost a Honks scene but I decided it was too early for them so I went with some muggle OC's. Nothing graphic or a sex scene at all. If there will be any in this story or not they will be more detailed with the main characters, but won't be graphic either._

_Next chapter will include: Horcrux hunting and a visit to the Weasley family._

_**Edit: I edited part of this chapter as well as adding a few things. Someone pointed out the instant grow thing that happened when Harry got his memories and magic from the future. I decided that, yes, it was a little cheesy so I changed it. Now it is achieved through a ritual and it basically reset everything to healthy norm. He will have to retrain himself on several things and work to get into decent shape again. I also decided 'Why the hell would Harry neeed to lift 600+ pounds?' so I did away with that ritual.**_


	4. Great Dirty Snakes, Weasley's, and Fleur

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A few days later had Harry, Remus and Sirius preparing for an excursion to get some ingredients to destroy the horcruxes. Their destination? The Chamber of Secrets. They were going to harvest the remains of the basilisk Harry killed in his second year. Harry knew that it wouldn't have been eaten because of it's poison; plus he had gone back and harvested it in his sixth year the first time.

Strapping both of his wands to his forearms he walked into the living room carrying a trunk full of harvesting equipment. Shrinking the trunk he placed it inside of his pocket and waited for Sirius and Remus to come out of their rooms.

"Ready to go guys?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Sirius said. Remus just nodded his head.

"Alright when I transform remember to hold on to me. It would probably be best if you closed your eyes, I am told that it can be a little disconcerting.." Harry said with a smirk before transforming in his animagus form. The outline of his form shimmered like smoke but it was clear that he was at least eight feet long from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail. His paws were a bit larger than twelve inches across and had three inch razor sharp claws. His form was muscular and sleek, and his emerald green eyes literally glowed.

The two older men looped an arm around the large cat after only a moment of hesitation. The three were immediately engulfed in a complete darkness, although Harry could see where he was going. It was like the world turned completely gray and white and somewhat warped and fuzzy around the edges. He literally traveled all the way across England and Scotland in seconds to reappear in the Chamber of Secrets.

As soon as they materialized the torches on the walls lit themselves, but there was still a presence of darkness inside. The Chamber looked exactly like it had the last time he was there, dead basilisk included. Sirius and Remus let go of who promptly transformed.

"Bloody hell that buggers huge." Sirius exclaimed when he looked at the basilisk.

"Indeed, I got lucky when I killed it.." Harry said before taking his trunk out and enlarging it. After setting it on the floor he pointed his wand at the basilisk. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

He carefully levitated the basilisk until it was lying straight and on solid ground instead of in a pool of water. Opening his trunk he pulled out a long metal dagger. He started slicing at the basilisk's mouth and slowly and carefully cut the giant snake down it's middle. It took a total of five and a half hours between the three of them to harvest the basilisk.

It was worth it though, they had enough basilisk hide to made at least thirty armored vests. Harry planned on having it all made into vests except for enough to making a set of dueling and battle robes. Plus there was still the skin that was outside the chamber from when the thing had shed. The organs and everything else was worth a quarter of a million galleons if not more on the potions market, not that Harry was thinking of selling it really.

They all conjured chairs and sat back after disposing of the rest of the corpse that wasn't usable. Harry sat staring at the statue of Slytherin for thirty minutes before getting a crazy idea. He spent another ten minutes going over the theory he had read in the future before standing and drawing his wand.

"What's up Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I was just thinking, I killed Voldemort when I was a baby right?" He asked rhetorically, "I have also fought him a couple of times after that. I technically won those battles so I have the right to claim my 'Right of Conquest'."

Harry was smirking at the end.

"I don't get where you're going with this." Sirius said with a confused look. Remus however gave a gasp of recognition.

"That's very dangerous Harry." Remus said.

"What?_ What?_" Sirius asked getting annoyed.

"Harry is going to claim all of You-Know-Who's assets and family titles with the Praedia Bellica." Remus informed him. "It's a rather difficult spell, and can only be cast by someone loyal to the Light."

"Think how pissed off this will make Tom." Harry said smirking.

"I won't try to stop you Harry, you just better make sure you've got in you to do it." Remus said.

"I do Remus." Harry said privately thinking _I hope this works_. "_Praedia Bellica!_"

The beam of magic shot out of his wand and shone through the entire room. He could feel the dark power of the chamber fighting back so he pushed harder with his magic. Sweat formed on his brow as he held the power up eventually he felt the darkness give before it was blown away. A bright flash of light went through the entire room.

Harry fell to his knees breathing in heavy gasps. It had taken more out of him than he thought it would. He had read about the spell in the future but had never used it. Sirius helped him stand up before setting him back in his chair.

"Thanks." Harry said when he got his breathing evened out. "Conjure a table will you."

Remus waved his wand conjuring a plain wooden table. Focusing Harry called Slytherin's ring to him allowing it to fall onto the table. Apparently he was still able to call it to him through Tom's wards since he now controlled the Slytherin family legacy. The table around the ring began to turn black and whither before their eyes. Waving his wand he muttered a long countercurse, removing the flesh rotting and blood boiling curses on it.

Harry gripped a basilisk fang before plunging it towards the stone. He could feel the magic of the horcrux pushing out against it but they began to give out when he pushed harder. A little bit of venom fell out of the fang and struck the stone causing it to sizzle. Harry pushed harder until there was a loud _'crack'_ sound and a dark, pain filled scream. Harry waived his wand over the ring murmuring a spell before letting out a sigh of relief.

"The horcrux is completely gone." Harry said sliding it on his finger before either of the men could try and stop him. He felt a probe go across his mental shields but while it was aggressive, it wasn't threatening. He realized with a start that it was the ring, lowering his shields a little he let the probe go through.

It searched through all of his memories before redrawing with a whispered his of "_You are worthy._" Suddenly information of a hidden underground chamber even beneath the Chamber of Secrets entered his mind, he also found the location of the castle Slytherin lived in as a child. He was showed how to control the wards around the Chamber, and the magics within.

He couldn't wait to go into the secret chamber since he was sure that Riddle had never been in there before. When he had the chance he was going to adjust the wards and passwords as well. Focusing he called any of the other family rings tied to the Slytherin family but didn't get anything in return. Sighing he sat back in his seat.

"Damn. This is shit load more than I figured we'd get down here." Harry said chuckling.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Harry you will have three seats on the Wizengamot. Even if you don't reveal that you have them, you can use a proxy." Remus said.

Harry smirked at Remus with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look in your eyes." Sirius said. "James had that same look when he pranked Mellisa Shaw and me when I was trying to shag her."

"Need a job Remus?" Harry asked still smirking.

"A job?" Remus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I need a proxy for the Potter seat." Harry said.

"I dunno cub. I don't think they'll like having a werewolf on the Wizengamot, if there's not a law against it." Remus said.

"I'll look it up. I think you could do a lot of good for the stodgy ministry." Harry said.

"Yeah, you can get prostitution legalized." Sirius said only to get two amused stares. "What a guy can dream can't he."

"Maybe Padfoot, if you don't the skills to shag someone without paying for it." Harry quipped with a smirk causing Remus to laugh at Sirius.

Sirius just pouted at his godson.

"He got you good Padfoot." Remus said still chuckling.

Sirius took the mature route and flipped them off, causing them to laugh even harder.

"Well we got the basilisk all rendered down and one horcrux taken care of. Why don't we head home?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing pup." Sirius replied vanishing his and Remus' chairs causing Remus to fall on the floor. Sirius barked out a laugh at the scowl sent his way. Making sure they had everything Harry changed forms again and transported them back home. He decided against telling Sirius and Remus about the hollow in Slytherin's ring. He would place it under wards so it would be hidden and safe.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry walked up the dirt lane towards the Weasley family home, the Burrow. He had received a letter the night before inviting him over for lunch and some quidditch. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, black steeled-toed boots and a black t-shirt with the phrase_' Your village called. There idiot is missing' _on it. His hair was short and spiked up with silver tips, showing off his scar to the world. His eyes were their normal emerald green however. His firebolt was slung over his right shoulder as he walked kicking some rocks down the road every so often.

Knocking on the front door, he only had to wait about thirty seconds before it was thrown open by Molly Weasley. He was immediately grabbed in a tight hug that could crush a normal man. Mrs. Weasley went to pat his head but only got his chest instead causing Harry to laugh.

"Well look at you Harry dear. You sure seemed to have had a growth spurt." Molly said.

"Yeah it kind of came as a surprise to me." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"You're definitely looking healthy dear. But that doesn't mean you couldn't still do with a good meal. All growing young men need hardy meals." Molly said.

"Well I definitely won't say no Mrs. Weasley." Harry said still smiling.

"Come in dear, come in." Molly said. "The kids are out back with our two oldest Bill and Charlie."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"You can call me Molly dear. You're getting older and saved our Ginny, it's the least I can do." Molly said patting him on the cheek before making shooing motions with her hands.

Harry walked out back to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting on the ground under the shade of a large tree. Bill and Charlie were horsing around with the twins while Percy was sitting by himself writing on some parchment. Setting his broom against the side of the house Harry disillusioned himself before silencing his feet. Creeping over towards Ron he bent down till he was next to his ear.

"Oi git!" Harry yelled causing Ron to jump, letting out a girlish squeal.

Harry burst out laughing while he canceled the spells on himself.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Bloody hell Harry! What happened to you?" Ron asked a look of envy and slight jealousy on his face.

"I had a little growth spurt." Harry said with a smirk. "And did some shopping."

"Little my arse. It looks like Harry is going to give Ron a run for his money."Fred said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Indeed brother mine, indeed." George replied copying his brother.

"He's going to have to pry off the girlies this year George." Fred said snickering.

"Yep, if ickle Gin-Gin is anything to go by." George said causing Ginny to flush as red as her hair. She had indeed been staring at the "new and improved" Harry.

"Quiet you two." Hermione said rounding on the twins. "What happened to your glasses Harry?"

"I got contacts." Harry said. "I like them a whole lot better than my glasses."

"Come with us Harry chap. We'll introduce you to are other two brothers." Fred said leading Harry over to where Bill and Charlie were heckling Percy.

"This here's Bill. He's of the curse breaker of course." Fred said.

"Nice you to meet you." Harry said shaking Bill's hand.

"Likewise. You're the talk of the town around here a lot of the time." Bill said smiling.

"And this here's Charlie." George said. "The Dragon handler."

"How's it goin'?" Charlie asked as he shook Harry's hand.

"Pretty good." Harry replied still grinning. He had always liked Bill and Charlie.

"Percy." Harry said nodding to the uptight rule-abiding Weasley.

"Potter." Percy returned before going back to his work.

"You up for some quidditch?" Charlie asked. "Rumor has it that you're an even better seeker than I was."

"Sure. I'll just have to prove that rumor." Harry said smirking.

They split up into two teams with Harry's team of himself, Ron, Fred, and Ginny. Percy hadn't wanted to play but Bill and Charlie finally talked him into it. They played till about two in the afternoon with a final score of 275-115 with Harry catching the snitch.

"That was a bloody good catch Harry. You are really good." Charlie praised.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Bill, Charlie come set up the table would you?" Molly yelled.

"Sure thing mum." Bill yelled back jogging over to an old shed beside the house.

Charlie clapped Harry on the back one last time before taking off after his brother. Bill and Charlie came back out a minute later floating a small table each. Setting them side by side Bill conjured a table clothe over them. Molly came out a few minutes later floating a few dishes of different kinds of food. Mr. Weasley walked out behind his wife looking a little haggard.

"Hello everyone." He said smiling a little. "I was lucky to be able to get away for lunch today."

"Things still hectic at the ministry dad?" Charlie asked.

"Yes unfortunately with the Quidditch World Cup and the events taking place at Hogwart's this year everyone is running around everywhere."Mr. Weasley said.

"What's going on at Hogwart's dad?"Fred asked.

"Can't tell you that son."Mr. Weasley said chuckling and winking at Fred. "It's a secret but you'll definitely be in for a fun year."

"Ah come on dad." Ron moaned.

"Sorry son. You'll find out when you get to Hogwart's." Mr. Weasley said more firmly.

Ron, even though he was usually pretty thick, heard the warning in his father's voice and wisely dropped the subject. His father wasn't one quick to anger and never yelled, his quiet disappointment was worse than his mother's temper.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins all walked into the back orchard after eating their lunch. Bill and Charlie had left to go to Diagon Alley while Percy was up in his room and Mr. Weasley had gone back to work.

"So do you guys really want to know what's going on at Hogwart's this year?" Harry asked slyly.

"What do you know?" George asked.

"Just that their won't be any quidditch because Hogwart's is hosting something big." Harry replied with a slight smirk.

"Well what is it?" Ron asked somewhat impatiently.

"The Triwizard Tournament." Harry said causing Hermione to gasp.

"What are they thinking?"Hermione almost shrieked.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?"Fred asked.

"It's a tournament that takes place between the three major European schools; Durmstrang, Hogwart's, and Beauxbaton's. All three schools come together and one champion from each school is chosen by the Goblet of Fire. There are a set number of tasks that the champions have to participate in. There's a prize for the champion that wins plus they get to take home the Triwizard cup for their school. There's also a Yule Ball, which is probably why dress robes are on the supply lists. The tournament was banned and hasn't been played in 500 years because of the high death toll."Hermione said.

"Wow."Ron replied. "That would be pretty cool."

"I get in enough death defying situations thanks." Harry said. "I doubt the prize is worth dying for."

"Still I wouldn't mind entering." Ron said wistfully.

"Me either."The twins said together.

"My brothers the Triwizard champions." Ginny said sarcastically.

"So where are you staying at Harry?"Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you." Harry replied simply.

"What do you mean you can tell us? It's not like we'll tell."Ginny said.

"I can't because it's under the Fidelius Charm and I'm not the secret keeper." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean it didn't work for your parents." Ron said.

"Very smooth Ron." Ginny muttered.

"I _know_ that my secret keeper is trustworthy and won't betray me, even if they could."Harry said somewhat coldly. "I am living with our favorite grim and werewolf, so I'm not alone."

"I hope you're not getting into a bunch of mischief." Hermione said.

"Hey what do you expect with me living with two members of The Marauder's?"Harry said hiding a smirk.

"What!"The twins yelled. "You know who the Marauder's are and didn't tell us?"

"Of course." Harry said simply smirking.

"Who are they?" They demanded.

"What's it worth to you?" Harry retorted.

"We'll give you some of our new products we invented." Fred said.

"Hmm."Harry said tapping his chin with his index finger. "I suppose."

"Moony is Remus Lupin, yes the defense professor, Prongs was my father James Potter. Padfoot is Sirius Black, my godfather and Azkaban escapee and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, aka Scabbers."

His information ended up getting him a pocket full of tongue-ton toffees, a couple of portable swamps and a Skiving Snackbox. The rest of the afternoon saw the twins, Ron and Harry rough housing while Ginny and Hermione chatted and read some books.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fleur Michelle Delacour, recently turned 17, walked down Whisper Alley minding her own business. Whisper Alley in Marseilles, France. This wizarding alley was a lot cleaner and updated than it's English counterpart. The streets were wider, and paved in gray marble. The shops were all in good shape and not looking as if they were falling in disrepair.

She had come to pick up some robes she ordered and pick up some potion supplies for her maman. Her and her parents lived in their manor home just outside of Marseilles. Her father Ambrose Delacour was the Head of Foreign Affairs for the French MoM. Her mother however had been a model in her youth, a job greatly improved by her being a veela.

Models were normally only able to work for five to ten years but her maman had been a model for twenty years. Isabelle Delacour, at age thirty nine, still liked she was 23. It was one of the things about being a veela that Fleur would greatly enjoy.

Her veela powers didn't start maturing until she was twelve, almost thirteen years old. It had caused her no little amount of grief over the years. People that had been her friends had turned their backs on her, till now she only had a handful of loyal friends. Boys had even tried to ambush her before to have their way with her if she wasn't willing.

She was thought of as a slut or a whore because the other girls were jealous of her. It didn't matter to them that she had never actually slept with anyone before. She was glad that the French MoM was a lot less prejudiced than the British wizarding world when it came to magical creatures. There was still the odd few that thought down on her just because of her blood but they far and in between.

She definitely wasn't looking forward to going to Hogwart's this year. Even if she thought of the prestige if she won and bring honor back to her country and school. She would be more open for threats and demands in Britain, and _wouldn't_ be protected by the law there. She would have to be extra careful.

She wasn't really paying attention where she was going when she accidentally ran into someone. Looking up she saw a scruffy looking man with worn brown robes, messy brown hair and a graying beard.

"Sorry." She said hastily not looking into his blood shot eyes. She didn't see him motion with his head and three other guys come out of the shadowing alley beside them. Shifting to walk around him she felt a strong arm make it's way around her slender waist. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a large hand. She started panicking as she was dragged into the dark alley, trying to fumble for her wand.

"Where did you think you were going missy?" A man asked near her ear. His breath smelled like cheap whiskey and cigars mixed with old food, making her almost wretch. He snapped something cold and metallic on her wrist right as she tried accessing her veela powers.

"You might not want to do that" The man in front of her said. "We wouldn't want you getting damaged too much."

Fleur tried to access her powers but received a violent shock in return causing her to scream out.

"Your kind should be exterminated." A tall, thin man with shining blond hair and watery brown eyes said.

She tried to scream for help again only to get hit in the side of the head. The last thing she saw before her entire world went dark was the color of spell fire.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry casually walked down Whisper Alley looking at the different shops. He had originally come to buy a wizards tent since they had been all sold out in Diagon Alley. He had only been to Whisper Alley once in the future when he, Ron and Hermione were searching for the horcruxes. They hadn't really had time to look at the little amount of shops that had been left then. Voldemort had led a major raid on the Alley after Dumbledore died and France refused to bow down to his demands.

Twelve hundred people were killed in that attack. It had taken place around noon when the Alley was filled with people going about their business. Harry hadn't participated in it but he had seen some pretty gruesome pictures taken afterwards. A muffled scream reached his enhanced ears bringing him out of his reverie.

Moving swiftly and stealthily across the alley he came across a darkened side alley. He could see a group of four men crowding around a woman, who he could tell by her hair color, was obviously a veela. Flicking his wrists he summoned both his wands out of their holsters but kept them hidden.

"What's going on here?" He called out loudly.

"None of your business kid." A man said as he kicked the body of the veela over allowing Harry to see the face of Fleur Delacour. Harry's magic leapt to do his bidding almost before his mind processed it. With a flick of wand all the men but one was launched into the air and went careening into a wall across the alley, falling to the ground out cold. The man standing had erected a shield protecting himself.

"You've got some strength boy." The other wizard growled. "_Crucio._"

Harry flicked his wand causing a piece of stone to fly up and intercept the spell.

"Not playing around huh?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Can I at least get your name stranger?"

"Amycus Carrow." The wizard growled.

"_Ossis Fragmen._" Harry said sending a bone breaker towards Amycus. "Where's your sister hiding Death Eater?"

"She's perfectly safe away from here." Amycus said. "_Avada Kedavra._"

With a flick of his wrist Harry conjured a stone wall, letting it take the spell before sending the debris back at Amycus. Harry heard him scream out in pain telling him that Amycus had at least been hit by a few pieces of it. Amycus swept his wand through the air causing the area to air out. He now had a few shards of stone sticking in his skin including a large one in his right eye. Before he could retaliate Harry summoned a bench towards Amycus' unprotected back hitting in the knees, causing them to buckle.

_Diffindo. Diffindo._ Harry thought pushing a good bit of magic through his wand. Amycus' shield held for the first cutting curse but he was hit full on in the chest and face with the second and knocked backwards and fell to the ground with a scream. The cutting curse had made one large gash from the left side of his face to the right side of his chest and was steadily leaking blood. Waving his wand causing his wand tip to turn an angry red he ran it along the cut, painfully cauterizing it causing him to scream louder. He didn't want him dying on him.

"_Stupefy. Incarcerous._" Harry incanted stunning him before the ropes wrapped around him. He stunned and bound the others as well before turning back to Amycus.

"Mipsy." Harry called.

A _'pop' _announced the house elves arrival.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir?" Mipsy asked.

"Take this trash back to the flat and place him in Remus' cell. Strip him of all his magical items and keep him restrained." Harry said kicking Amycus in the ribs. "Allow no one in the room until I get there and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes master." Mipsy said looking at Amycus nervously. She grabbed onto Amycus' arm and the two disappeared with another _'pop'_.

Turning around Harry walked towards Fleur to make sure she was alright.

"_Enervate._" Harry said causing Fleur to wake up before she screamed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fleur noticed her body becoming alert and screamed out, not really taking in her surroundings. She felt someone take a hold of her shoulders gently but firmly.

"_**You're alright**_." She heard a man say. His voice was low and soothing.

Looking up she saw that a man in front of her with the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. He had midnight black hair that flowed past his shoulders and beautiful pale skin. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She saw him twist his wrist and catch a wand causing her to flinch. She closed her eyes waiting for what he was going to do to her.

She heard him murmur an incantation causing the suppression bands to fall off. She watched as he kicked them away from her with a look of disgust before repairing her clothes. She gently rubbed her wrists where the bands had rubbed against the skin. Taking his offered hand she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"_**Thank you**_." She said looking up at the man that saved her.

"_**Don't mention it Ms. Delacour. I'm glad I got here before they took you away.**_" The man said.

"_**How do you know my name?**_" Fleur asked harshly and a little alarmed, a panicky feeling welling up inside her.

"_**I know a lot of things Ms. Delacour.**_" He said mysteriously before smirking. _**  
"And you're wearing a Delacour family ring.**_"

"_**Oh.**_" Fleur said flushing a little. "_**Can I have the name of my would be rescuer?**_"

"_**Lord Harry James Potter."**_ Harry replied.

Fleur gasped at his name causing him to look down at her. A hint of wariness and amusement in his eyes.

"_**You're not going to turn into a rabid fan girl are you?"**_ Harry asked somewhat sarcastically causing Fleur to both blush and scowl at him at the same time.

"_**Of course not.**_" She said haughtily flinging her hair behind her shoulder. "_**I am Fleur Delacour.**_"

"_**Good.**_"Harry said with a sigh of relief causing Fleur to giggle a little.

"_**Do you often have that problem?**_"__Fleur asked.

"_**Unfortunately.**_" Harry replied with a grin before turning serious.__"_**Do you know who those men are?**_"

"_**Yes, a group that likes to capture veela and make them slaves. I have heard of them before but never met them.**_" Fleur replied with a scowl.

Before Harry could say anything they were interrupted by a group of wizards in fancy brown robes with gold embroidery invading the alleyway.

"_**Ministry of Magic! Keep your hands where we can see them.**_" An older man in front said as the others circled around them. He had graying brown hair and blue eyes. Harry and Fleur both rested their hands by their sides palms out showing that they weren't carrying any weapons.

"_**I wondered when they would get here.**_" Harry muttered.  
"_**I am Head Auror Whitman. What happened here?**_" The leader asked.

"_**I was shopping in the Alley when I accidentally ran into a man. I apologized but was grabbed from behind.**_" Fleur began. "_**I tried to scream but they had my mouth covered with a hand. They snapped a pair of suppressor cuffs on me before I could turn my veela charm on them. They were obviously hunters.**_"

"_**What's your name?**_" The man practically demanded.

"_**Fleur Delacour.**_" Fleur said, her tone bored.

The auror blanched a little at her name. The Delacour were not known for showing forgiveness and Mr. Delacour was a fierce politician. He immediately summoned a healer.

"_**And your side of the events?**_" The auror asked Harry.

"_**I was walking down the alley when I heard a scream. I ran into the alleyway and found the group of men surrounding Ms. Delacour and took action.**_" Harry replied easily.

"_**And your Name?**_" The auror growled.

"_**Lord Harry James Potter.**_" Harry replied.

The auror started a little at the name before writing it down. _A Delacour and a Lord, it really isn't my day today. _Whitman thought to himself.

"_**What were you doing before you found Ms. Delacour?**_" The auror asked.

"_**Not that it's any of your business but I was shopping.**_" replied with a small smirk.

"_**For what?**_" The auror pushed.

"_**Hookers for my friends bachelor party.**_" Harry replied with a straight face but Fleur could see the amusement in his eyes. The auror wasn't amused however.

"_**I very much doubt that you will find that in my country sir.**_" The auror said snidely.

"_**Eh, you never know**__._" Harry replied with a smile. This guy really was a git. "_**Are you through with your questions I would like to go back to my shopping.**_"

"_**Of course Lord Potter.**_" The auror bit out.

"_**Thank you auror Whitman.**_" Harry said before bowing to Fleur. "_**Ms. Delacour.**_"

Harry turned around and walked swiftly out of the alleyway.

He made his way down Whisper Alley until he came upon the first shop he wished to visit. _Monsieur Liouve's. _The owner made dealt in magical creature hides, black smithing and was highly recommended for his expensive but quality work. Opening the door he heard the tinkling of a bell. A tall, broad shouldered man stepped out of the back. His skin was lightly bronzed while his light brown hair flowed around his face. His sky blue eyes looked at Harry curiously.

"_**How can I help you Monsieur?**_" He asked.

"_**I have heard that you deal in magical creature hides and I was wondering if worked with basilisk hide.**_" Harry replied.

"_**I could work with it but I am afraid that I don't have any in stock. It is very difficult to come by, and even if I did it would be terribly expensive.**_" Liouve said..

"_**I just happen to have the hide from a sixty foot basilisk. If I provided the material could you make it?**_" Harry asked.

"_**Six-sixty feet. That thing must have been almost a 1000 years old.**_" Liouve said reverently. "_**I would be honored to work with it.**_"

"_**Excellent. At the moment I need a set of battle robes and a set of dueling robes made.**_" Harry said. "_**I wish for the cloak to be made of acromantula silk and have my family crest embroidered it."**_

"_**It will be expensive but I can have them made within a couple of weeks.**_" Liouve replied.

"_**How much will it cost me and how much material will you need?**_" Harry asked.

"_**Let me take your measurements and I can tally it up.**_"Liouve said before snapping his fingers causing a ribbon to jump up and begin measuring Harry.

"_**Tell me, if you don't mind, how did you come to be in possession of the hide of a sixty foot basilisk?**_"Liouve asked.

"_**You probably won't believe me, but I killed it with a large sword through the roof of the mouth.**_" Harry said smirking slightly.

Liouve laughed.

"_**How did that happen?**_"Liouve asked.

"_**It was attacking some people.**_" Harry said. "_**My reward was a giant tooth through my arm.**_"

Harry showed him the scar from where it had bitten him.

"_**That had to hurt.**_" Liouve said.

"_**More than you know.**_"Harry said.

Ten minutes later it was all done and Liouve walked over to a dummy that looked to be made of rubber before tapping it with his wand, murmuring a spell, slowly it turned into a faceless copy of Harry.

"_**I will need four yards to make both of the items. That is a slightly high number since I will make them a little large to accommodate for some minimum growth.**_" Liouve said. "_**The total minus the cost of materials comes to twelve thousand galleons. If you would consider giving me an additional four yards I will cut the price to five thousand and throw in a pair of boots and gloves for free.**_"

"_**You've got yourself a deal.**_" Harry replied grinning and shook his hand. After arranging for delivery and giving Liouve the hide Harry turned around and made his way back outside; he still needed to purchase a wizard's tent. Finding the store easily enough he walked out the owner of luxurious tent with seven bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. It also had a large livingroom and kitchen, a dining room, it's own library and a heated pool. It had built in muggle repelling and several safety wards and could be put together with a tap of a wand and a murmured spell.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Authors Note:** Another chapter out. This one was longer than I first anticipated. I added the scene with Fleur because I wanted to Harry to meet her before going to Hogwart's. Plus she now owes Harry a debt, not that he's going to call on it, especially for nefarious reasons. I also had some trouble doing the scene with the visit to the Weasley's for some reason; It just didn't feel like it flowed right to me.

I haven't really figured out a way to get Tonks in here especially until after fourth or fifth year yet. I don't really see her dating a fourteen year old. I think I am going to go slow with the romance between Harry and Fleur, having them be friends with flirting at first. Her and Harry most definitely won't be having sex during his fourth year, sorry to any hopefuls out there.

I don't want Fleur to come off as a large slut just because she's a veela. I am also going to make her a better character than she was in canon. I see her as a strong willed and smart girl. I am sure that she has had some tough times with her veela powers and everyone teasing her; it's bound to toughen a girl up. She does know however that she is incredibly sexy and she will use it in this story at times.

Originally I had Harry get the Ravenclaw family ring as well but I changed my mind while editing. I just thought that that might have been a bit much. I didn't want Harry having all that super political power. I don't want this to be a super!Harry story at all, powerful yes, but not super!god like.. I thought that Slytherin was pushing it but I wanted Harry to discover a part of it that Riddle never found.

The next chapter will have another scene with Harry and Fleur. I wasn't originally going to do a World cup scene but I have been persuaded to. There will be more to do with the Horcruxes next time and Harry is finally going to be going to Hogwart's like I wanted to do with this chapter.

Also chapter two of Black Heir is almost done and I should have it out next week sometime.

_The End, For Now._


End file.
